Trzej muszkieterowie/I/21
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXI HRABINA DE WINTER. Przez drogę książę kazał opowiadać sobie wszystko, o czem wiedział d‘Artagnan. Porównywując to, co słyszał z ust młodzieńca, ze wspomnieniami własnemi, mógł sobie wytworzyć dokładne pojęcie o ważności położenia, którego wreszcie list królowej, jakkolwiek krótki i niejasny, dawał niemylną miarę. Lecz to go dziwiło najmocniej, że kardynałowi, pomimo wszelkich zabiegów, nie udało się młodzieńca zatrzymać w drodze. Gdy objawił zdziwienie swoje, wtedy d‘Artagnan opowiedział mu o przedsięwziętych ostrożnościach i jak, dzięki poświęceniu trzech przyjaciół, których pozostawił skrwawionych po drodze, dostał się nareszcie do Anglji kosztem pchnięcia szpadą, które list królowej przebiło, a które oddał panu de Wardes z procentem lichwiarskim. Słuchając tego opowiadania, pełnego prostoty, książę ze zdziwieniem spoglądał na młodzieńca, jakgdyby pojąć nie mógł, aby tyle roztropności, odwagi i poświęcenia mogło się łączyć z twarzą, mającą lat najwyżej dwadzieścia. Konie pędziły, jak wicher, tak że w kilka minut jeźdźcy stanęli u bram Londynu. Myślał d‘Artagnan, iż, wjeżdżając do miasta, książę zwolni biegu swego wierzchowca, lecz on pędził, co koń wyskoczy, nie troszcząc się o tych, których, znalazłszy na drodze, niemiłosierme tratował. W istocie, kiedy przejeżdżali przez starą część miasta, zdarzyło się parę takich wypadków; Buckingham jednak nie obejrzał się nawet za tymi, których roztratował w przejeździe. D‘Artagnan podążał za nim wśród krzyków, bardzo podobnych do złorzeczeń. Wjechawszy w dziedziniec pałacowy, Buckingham zeskoczył z siodła i, nie troszcząc się o konia, zarzucił mu cugle na szyję i pędem wbiegł na ganek. D‘Artagnan poszedł za jego przykładem, z pewnym niepokojem jednak o te szlachetne zwierzęta, których wartość miał już sposobność ocenić; uspokoił się przecie, zobaczywszy, że z kuchni i stajni wypadło kilku służących, aby końmi zaopiekować się natychmiast. Książę biegł tak szybko, że d‘Artagnan z trudnością mógł za nim zdążyć. Przebył kilka salonów tak wspaniałych, o jakich panowie francuscy pojęcia nawet nie mieli i dostał się nakoniec do sypialni, będącej wytworem najwyższego gustu i bogactwa. We framudze tego pokoju znajdowały się drzwi, przybrane draperją, które książę otworzył złotym kluczem, zawieszonym u szyi na złotym łańcuszku. D‘Artagnan przez dyskrecję pozostał wtyle, Buckingham zaś w chwili, gdy miał próg przestąpić, odwrócił się i, widząc wahanie młodzieńca, rzekł doń: — Pójdź, a skoro będziesz miał szczęście stanąć przed królową, opowiedz jej, co tu widziałeś. Ośmielony wezwaniem, poszedł d‘Artagnan za księciem, który zamknął drzwi za nim. Znaleźli się w kapliczce, wybitej perską materją, haftowaną złotem, i oświetlonej cudownie gorejącemi świecami. Powyżej pewnego rodzaju ołtarza, pod baldachimem z aksamitu błękitnego, przybranym w białe i czerwone pióra, umieszczony był portret wielkości naturalnej, przedstawiający Annę Austrjacką, tak zadziwiająco podobny, że zjawisko to wyrwało okrzyk z piersi d‘Artagnana. Na ołtarzu, poniżej portretu, stała skrzyneczka z zapinkami djamentowemi. Książę przystąpił do ołtarza, przyklęknął, następnie otworzył skrzyneczkę. — Patrz pan — rzekł doń, wyjmując z niej wielką kokardę z błękitnej wstążki, iskrzącą się brylantami — patrz pan, oto są te nieocenione zapinki, z któremi, przysiągłem sobie, będę pochowany. Królowa dała mi je, królowa mi je odbiera: wola jej, jak boska, niech będzie spełniona we wszystkiem. I całował jednę po drugiej zapinki, z któremi miał się rozłączyć. Naraz krzyknął straszliwie. — Co się stało? — zapytał niespokojny d‘Artagnan — co ci się stało, milordzie? — Wszystko stracone — zawołał Buckingham, blednąc jak trup — brakuje dwóch zapinek, zostało ich tylko dziesięć. — Milordzie, miałżebyś je zgubić, a może przypuszczasz, że ci je skradziono? — Skradziono mi je — odparł książę — a cios ten od kardynała pochodzi. Patrzaj pan, wstążki, na których były przymocowane, zostały nożyczkami ucięte. — Może milord się domyśla, kto spełnił kradzież?... Kto wie, czy nie znajdują się one jeszcze w jego ręku. — Zaczekaj! zaczekaj! — zawołał książę. Raz tylko miałem na sobie te zapinki, a było to tydzień temu w Windsorze na balu u króla. Hrabina de Winter, z którą się poróżniłem dawniej, pogodziła się ze mną tego wieczora. Zbliżenie to było zemstą kobiety zazdrosnej. Nie widziałem jej odtąd. Ona jest agentką kardynała. — Miałżeby kardynał mieć agentów we wszystkich stronach świata! — zawołał d‘Artagnan. — O! tak, tak — rzekł Buckingham, zgrzytając zębami ze złości — tak!... straszny z niego przeciwnik. A na kiedy ten bal jest oznaczony? — Na przyszły poniedziałek. — Na przyszły poniedziałek!... To więcej czasu, niż nam potrzeba. Patrycy! — zawołał książę, otwierając drzwi od kapliczki — Patrycy! Zaufany pokojowiec stawił się natychmiast. — Jubilera mojego i sekretarza! Pokojowiec zniknął szybko i w milczeniu, co znamionowało nawyknienie do ślepego posłuszeństwa, bez żadnych uwag. Chociaż jubiler wezwany był pierwszy, zjawił się wprzód od niego sekretarz. Rzecz prosta, mieszkał w pałacu. Zastał on Buckinghama w sypialnym pokoju przy stole, piszącego własnoręcznie rozkazy. — Panie Jackson — rzekł doń — udasz się natychmiast do lorda-kanclerza i powiesz, że polecam mu wykonać te rozkazy. Żądam, aby zaraz zostały ogłoszone. — Ale, jaśnie panie, jeżeli lord-kanclerz zapyta o powody jakie skłonić mogły Waszą miłość do tak niezwykłych środków, cóż ja jemu odpowiem? — Że tak mi się podoba, że nie jestem obowiązany z zachceń swoich zdawać komukolwiek sprawę. — Więc kanclerz odpowiedź taką ma udzielić i Jego Królewskiej Mości — odparł sekretarz z uśmiechem — a gdyby przypadkiem przyszła królowi ciekawość dowiedzieć się, dlaczego żaden statek wypłynąć nie może z portów Wielkiej Brytanji? — Masz słuszność — odrzekł Buckingham — mógłby pomyśleć, że zamierzam wypowiedzieć wojnę i że to pierwszy krok nieprzyjacielski przeciw Francji. Sekretarz skłonił się i wyszedł. — Z tej strony jesteśmy już zapewnieni — rzekł Buckingham, zwracając się do d‘Artagnana. — Jeżeli zapinki wysłane miały być do Francji, później, niż pan, tam przybędą. — Jakto? — Każę nie wypuszczać statków, znajdujących się obecnie w portach Jego Królewskiej Mości i bez szczególnego pozwolenia żaden z nich nie poważy się podnieść kotwicy. Z osłupieniem patrzył d‘Artagnan na człowieka, który władzą nieograniczoną, daną mu w zaufaniu przez króla, posługiwał się dla zaspokojenia fantazyj miłosnych. Buckingham odgadnął z wyrazu twarzy młodzieńca, co działo się w myśli jego, i uśmiechnął się. — Tak — ciągnął dalej — tak, gdyż Anna Austrjacka jest moją rzeczywistą królową; na jedno jej słowo gotów jestem zdradzić swój kraj, króla, Boga mojegobym zdradził. Chciała, abym nie posyłał protestantom w Rochelli obiecanej im przeze mnie pomocy i uczyniłem tak. Nie dotrzymam słowa, to mniejsza, lecz pozostałem posłuszny jej życzeniom; czyż nie byłem wynagrodzony wspaniale za moje posłuszeństwo, powiedz sam... widzisz, temu to zawdzięczam ten portret. D‘Artagnan nie mógł wyjść z podziwu na jakiej to nikłej i niewidzialnej nitce zawieszone zostają losy całego narodu i życie tylu ludzi. Gdy stał tak zadumany głęboko, wszedł jubiler. Był to Irlandczyk, bardzo biegły w swej sztuce, który przyznawał sam, iż sto tysięcy liwrów zarabiał rocznie na księciu de Buckingham. — Panie O‘Reilly — rzekł książę, prowadząc go do kaplicy — obejrzyj te zapinki djamentowe i powiedz mi, ile każda z nich warta. Jubiler jednym rzutem oka ocenił niepospolitą ich oprawę, obliczył wartość djamentów i odparł bez zająknienia: — Tysiąc pięćset pistolów sztuka, milordzie. — Ile dni potrzeba na zrobienie dwóch takich zapinek? Widzisz, że ich tu brakuje. — Osiem dni, milordzie. — Zapłacę trzy tysiące pistolów za sztukę, a muszę je mieć pojutrze. — Milord będzie je miał. — Nieoceniony z ciebie człowiek, panie O‘Reilly, lecz tego nie dosyć; zapinki nie mogą być powierzone nikomu, trzeba, aby zostały zrobione w tym pałacu. — Niepodobieństwo, milordzie, ja mogę je tylko wykonać tak, iż nie będzie różnicy między nowemi a dawniejszemi. — Dobrze, kochany panie O‘Reilly, ale dlatego też więźniem moim jesteś, i teraz już, choćbyś chciał wyjść z mego pałacu, nie możesz; poddaj się więc losowi. Powiedz mi nazwiska pomocników swoich, których potrzebować będziesz, i wskaż mi narzędzia, jakie ci mają przynieść. Jubiler znał księcia, wiedział, iż wszelkie uwagi byłyby daremne, zdecydował się więc odrazu. — Czy będzie mi wolno zawiadomić moją żonę? — zapytał. — O! możesz się nawet z nią widzieć, kochany panie O‘Reilly; uspokój się, niewola twoja będzie przyjemna, a ponieważ każdy trud wymaga nagrody, oto kwit na tysiąc pistolów, niezależnie od tego co kosztować mają dwie zapinki, abyś puścił w niepamięć przykrość, jaką ci wyrządzam. D‘Artagnan z podziwu w podziw przechodził, wobec tego ministra, który pełnemi garściami przerzucał ludźmi i milionami. Jubiler napisał do żony, dołączając do listu kwit na tysiąc pistolów i zobowiązując, aby wzamian przysłała mu najzręczniejszego ucznia, garnitur djamentów z oznaczeniem wagi i wartości oraz potrzebne mu narzędzia według dołączonego wykazu. Buckingham poprowadził jubilera do przeznaczonego mu pokoju, który w ciągu pół godziny został przeistoczony w pracownię. Następnie rozstawił warty przy wszystkich drzwiach z rozkazem, aby nikomu nie było wolno przestąpić progu, z wyjątkiem pokojowca Patrycego. Zbytecznem byłoby dodawać, że O‘Reillemu i pomocnikowi jego wzbroniono się wydalać dla jakiegobądź powodu. Załatwiwszy się z tem, książę odezwał się do d‘Artagnana: — A teraz, młody mój przyjacielu — rzekł — Anglja należy tylko do nas dwóch; czegóż żądasz, czego pragniesz? — Łóżka — odparł gwardzista — przyznaję, że, jak teraz, jest ono jedyną rzeczą, której potrzebuję najwięcej. Buckingham dał mu gabinet, przyległy do jego pokoju. Chciał mieć go pod ręką, nie dlatego, aby mu niedowierzał, lecz pragnął mieć kogoś, z kim mógłby mówić bezustannie o królowej. W godzinę później ogłoszony został w Londynie rozkaz nie wypuszczania z portów żadnego statku do Francji, ani nawet statku pocztowego, przewożącego listy. W oczach wszystkich było to wypowiedzeniem wojny pomiędzy dwoma królestwami. Trzeciego dnia o jedenastej rano dwie zapinki djamentowe gotowe już były i tak doskonale naśladowane, tak podobne, iż sam Buckingham odróżnić nie był w stanie nowych od dawniejszych i najbieglejsi nawet znawcy równie, jak on, mogliby być oszukani. Zaraz więc kazał wezwać d‘Artagnana. — Słuchaj pan — rzekł — oto zapinki djamentowe, po które przyjechałeś, a bądźże mi świadkiem, że wszystko spełniłem, co tylko było w mocy ludzkiej. — Bądź spokojny, milordzie; opowiem, co widziałem; lecz książę oddajesz mi zapinki bez szkatułki? — Onaby ci tylko zawadzała, a dla mnie tem droższą jest, skoro sama mi tylko pozostaje. Powiesz, żem ją zachował. — Dosłownie zlecenie wasze spełnię, milordzie. — A teraz — odezwał się Buckingham, patrząc bystro na młodzieńca — czem ci się zdołam uiścić z długu? D‘Artagnan zaczerwienił się aż po białka oczu. Zrozumiał, iż książę szuka sposobu zmuszenia go do przyjęcia czegoś, a myśl, że krew towarzyszy i jego własna miałaby być zapłacona złotem angielskiem, wstręt w nim obudziła. — Porozumiejmy się milordzie — odrzekł — a najpierw rozważmy fakta należycie, aby uniknąć pomyłki. Jestem w służbie króla i królowej Francji i należę do oddziału gwardji pana Desessarts, który, zarówno jak szwagier jego pan de Tréville, jest nadewszystko przywiązany do tronu. Wszystko, co spełniłem, to dla królowej jedynie, a nie dla waszej miłości. Co więcej, może byłbym niczego nie dokonał, gdyby mi nie szło o przypodobanie się damie mego serca, która jest dla mnie tem, czem dla was królowa. — Zapewne — odrzekł książę z uśmiechem — i zdaje mi się nawet, że znam tę osóbkę, jest to... — Milordzie, imienia jej nie wymówiłem — przerwał z żywością młodzieniec. — Słusznie — podchwycił książę — jej więc winienem wdzięczność za twoje poświęcenie. — Nie przeczę, milordzie, bo właśnie w tym czasie, gdy się zanosi na wojnę, przyznaję, że widzę w waszej miłości tylko Anglika, a więc wroga, którego wolałbym spotkać na polu bitwy, aniżeli w parku Windsorskim lub korytarzach Luwru; nie przeszkodzi mi to wszelako wykonać sumiennie zlecenia, i jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba, dać się zabić, byle je spełnić wiernie. — U nas jest przysłowie: „Hardy, jak Szkot“ — mruknął Buckingham. — A u nas: „Hardy, jak Gaskończyk“ — odrzekł d‘Artagnan. — Gaskończycy są Szkotami Francji. Z temi słowy skłonił się księciu i zabierał się do odwrotu. — Cóż znowu?... idziesz już sobie?.. którędy?... w jaki sposób?... — A prawda! — Panie odpuść! ci Francuzi zawsze są pewni siebie!... — Zapomniałem, że Anglja jest wyspą, a wy królem na niej, milordzie. — Udaj się do portu, zapytaj o dwumasztowiec Zund i doręcz ten list kapitanowi; on cię zaprowadzi do małej przystani, gdzie napewno nie spodziewają się ciebie, a dokąd zwykle przybijają tylko statki rybackie. — Jak się nazywa ta przystań?... — Saint-Valery; ale czekaj: gdy tam przybędziesz, idź do nędznej oberży bez nazwy i znaku, prawdziwej nory dla majtków; trudno ci się będzie omylić, jest tam tylko jedna. — A potem? — Zapytasz tam o gospodarza i powiesz mu: For ward. — Co ma znaczyć?... — Naprzód! — jest to hasło. On ci da konia osiodłanego i wskaże drogę, na której znajdziesz następne cztery przeprzęgi. Jeżeli chcesz, zostaw każdemu z nich adres swój w Paryżu, a cztery te konie podążą za tobą; dwa z nich już znasz; wierz mi, reszta gorsza od nich nie będzie. Cztery te konie są, jak na wojnę, przybrane. Choćbyś był najdumniejszy, nie odmówisz przyjęcia jednego z nich, a do przyjęcia innych nakłonisz trzech swoich towarzyszy, choćby się na nich później mieli bić z nami. Dla Anglika cel uświęca środki, tak przynajmniej utrzymujecie wy, Francuzi, wszak prawda? — Dobrze, milordzie, przyjmuję — rzekł d‘Artagnan — i, da Bóg, dobry użytek uczynimy z waszego podarku. — A teraz podaj mi rękę, młodzieńcze; niedługo może spotkamy się na polu bitwy; lecz tuszę sobie, iż zanim to nastąpi, rozstajemy się, jak przyjaciele. — Tak, milordzie, lecz z nadzieją, iż wkrótce zostaniemy wrogami. — Bądź spokojny, przyrzekam ci. — Liczę na słowo wasze, milordzie. D‘Artagnan pożegnał nareszcie księcia i udał się z pośpiechem do portu. Wprost Wieży Londyńskiej zastał wskazany statek, oddał kapitanowi list, ten kazał go poświadczyć przez naczelnika przystani i rozwinął żagle natychmiast. Oczekiwało tam pięćdziesiąt statków, gotowych do drogi. Przepływając obok jednego z nich, d‘Artagnanowi zdawało się, że poznaje kobietę, widzianą w Meung, tę, którą ów szlachcic nieznany nazywał milady, a która tak piękną wydała się d‘Artagnanowi, ale skutkiem wartkiego prądu rzeki i silnego powiewu wiatru, okręt jego tak szybko pruł wody, iż za chwilę stracili się z oczu. Nazajutrz o dziewiątej zrana wylądowano w Saint-Valery. D‘Artagnan udał się prosto do wskazanej oberży, o poznał ją odrazu po krzykach, wydobywających się z jej wnętrza. Rozprawiano o wojnie między Anglją i Francją, jako o rzeczy bliskiej i niewątpliwej, a weseli majtkowie hulaszczo się bawili. D‘Artagnan przecisnął się przez ciżbę, dotarł do gospodarza i wymówił umówione For ward. Gospodarz w tej chwili skinął, aby szedł za nim, i zaprowadził go do stajni, gdzie koń w pełnym rynsztunku czekał na niego, i zapytał d‘Artagnana, czy nie potrzebuje jeszcze czego więcej. — Potrzebuję dowiedzieć się, którędy mam jechać — odparł tenże. — Udaj się pan stąd do Blangy, a z Blangy do Neufchatel. Tam zajedź do oberży pod „Złotą Broną“, daj hasło oberżyście, a znajdziesz także konia, gotowego do podróży. — Co się należy? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Wszystko już zapłacone sowicie. W drogę, mój panie, i niech cię Bóg prowadzi! — Amen! — dokończył młodzieniec, puszczając się galopem. W cztery godziny potem, był już w Neufchatel. Pilnował się ściśle danych mu zleceń; tutaj, jak w Saint-Valery, zastał oczekującego wierzchowca; chciał zabrać pistolety z poprzedniego siodła, lecz w olstrach u konia znalazł inne. — Jaki jest adres pański w Paryżu? — Pałac gwardji oddziału pana Des Essarts. — Dobrze — odpowiedziano. — Którędy mam jechać — zapytał z kolei d‘Artagnan. — Drogą do Rouen, lecz miasto należy zostawić na prawo. W wiosce d‘Ecouis zatrzymasz się pan przed jedyną oberżą pod „Talarem francuskim“. Niech pana nie zraża jej powierzchowność, w stajni znajdzie się koń nie gorszy od tego. — Hasło to samo? — Zawsze to samo. — Żegnaj, panie gospodarzu! — Szczęśliwej drogi, dostojny panie; może czego potrzebujesz? D‘Artagnan przecząco potrząsnął głową i spiąwszy konia ostrogą, ruszył zkopyta. W d‘Ecouis powtórzyło się to samo. Zastał gospodarza również uprzejmego, konia rączego i wypoczętego; zostawił tam swój adres i popędził do Pontoise. Tam zmienił wierzchowca po raz ostatni, a o dziewiątej wpadł jak wicher na dziedziniec pałacu pana de Tréville. W ciągu dwunastu godzin upalił sześćdziesiąt mil francuskich. Pan de Tréville przyjął go, jak gdyby rozstali się dopiero zrana, ale, ściskając rękę mocniej, niż zazwyczaj, oznajmił mu, że oddział pana Des Essarts, jest na służbie w Luwrze i że może udać się na swoje stanowisko.